iCan't Help It
by LilMissSpashley
Summary: What happens when you fall for your best friend in the most worst of situations, read and find out...CAM :


AN: Hello people of fanfiction this is my first Fanfic so go easy on me ok. Feel free to review as you wish…and i in no way own iCarly sadly...Now without further ado on to the story

Chapter 1

I can't be doing this again, I can't feel this way again, not after…..NO NOT AGAIN….I WONT. I'll just push them down inside and forget them.

Hi I'm Sam and I have realized that I am in love with my best friend. What's the problem you ask, well she's a girl, AND I have a boyfriend. So yea now you see my dilemma here. All my life I've noticed girls, the way they walk, their shape, how soft their touch is, but I thought everyone did. It was only recently when I realized my 'Dilemma' and the fact that I was Indeed gay. Oh and you haven't heard the worst part about this, remember that boyfriend of mine, yea well it just so happens that he is her twin brother. Yea I know right how fucked up is that.

"Hey Sam you ready to go" Carly said as the bell that ends our last period of the day went off

"Yea I am Carls, but why are we in such a rush?" I asked curious about her rushed actions

"you'll see" she said with a smile that melted my heart…..ugh this has got to stop it she's straight, I'm not single, and she's my best friend…Stop stupid heart

"U..Uh…Ok" was all I could get out because of her hand now resting on my arm rendering me speechless. She gives me a head tilt and a smile and gestures for me to follow her. We waited in the parking lot for fredork to come out so we can go home or to Carly's house, which was like my second home anyway. We finally pulled up outside the house after many arguments with fredork about how he should be driving.

"Sam hurry up I need to show you my surprise"

"why such a rush Carls will get up there soon" I said trying to hide my anticipation on what this 'surprise' might be

"Yea Carls we'll be there so-"

"Shut it Fredork nobody asked you to add your two-sen..OWWW" Carly hit my arm hard

"Sam stop being mean to Freddie"

"Ugh ok but only cause I don't have the energy to fight back"

"Good girl now come on the elevator's here" She said patting my head, she is so lucky I am so completely in love with her or this would've been a messy situation

"Hey where was Spencer today I didn't see him at school today" Fredork asked and I had remembered I had a boyfriend…SHIT..how'd I forget that important detail that fast. I immediately chimed in

"Uhmm yea where was my baby today" the word baby made me cringe inside a little

"He uhh got sick last night at dinner, and decided to stay home"

"Oh damn well tell him to get better cause I'm coming over later to kick his ass in Black Ops"

"Ok will do Freddie" Carly said with her cheery attitude. We finally made it to Carly's door and before we went in she told me to close my eyes and don't open them until she says so, I did as I was told

"Ok Sam we're going up to the stairs to be careful" she said. We made it up the stairs to what I thought was her bedroom, and she told me to open my eyes and when I did I was looking into Spencer's bedroom at him sitting on a mountain of fat cakes. My mouth dropped.

"C-C-Carls i-is that what I think it is"

"Yup and they're all yours" I immediately ran over to the fat cakes ignoring the arms of my boyfriend asking for a hug

"Heyy I get no credit for my share" Spencer said smiling a smile that matched Carly's perfectly…twinss

" Yea Sam he did put up half the money for them" Carly said smiling which really made me think how much twins have the same features. Maybe I chose Spencer for a different reason than what I originally thought

"B-But I thought they were discontinued" I said still in shock

"Well we have our ways so enjoy" Spencer said with a satisfied look on his face. I instantly ran over and hugged Carly as hard as I could ignoring the disappointed look on Spencer's face.

"I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH CARLS, and Uhh I love you to Spence" I said letting go of Carly and looking at Spencer

"I Love You Too Baby" He said and I couldn't help but notice the semi-hurt look on Carly's face as he came over and kissed me

"Uhmm I Love You Too Sam" she said trying to put on her best 'im ok' smile, a smile which I saw didn't reach those beautiful brown eyes I love to stare at

AN: So that's the end of the first chapter, I really don't know if I should continue this story…tell me if I should continue or not


End file.
